


Overpriced Coffee And Dead Lovers

by huckleberries



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huckleberries/pseuds/huckleberries
Summary: Five jumps his shit as soon as he sees the phone number on the shitty little paper cup.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 224





	Overpriced Coffee And Dead Lovers

Klaus feels insignificant, which is a significant statement in itself from someone who wouldn't deny being a narcissist. A more accurate way to describe how he feels in the face of an alternate-timeline version of the love of his life is smaller and bigger than himself all at the same time; packed so full of sheer adoration — and relief — that it drowns out any other aspects of himself.

Klaus is staring, and if he only notices he's staring because Vanya smacks him in the arm and quietly informs him, "You're freaking him out," then so be it. It is what it is.

Before him stands _Dave,_ in a cute little Starbucks apron, alive and well and not rushing off headfirst into a war that will ultimately prove to be fruitless. He seems taken aback himself, and Klaus briefly wonders if he somehow _knows,_ before the self awareness kicks in and he realizes that, _yeah,_ he's freaking the poor kid out.

He'd probably be freaked out too if he was trying to sling coffee only for a random tweaker to march in and mad dog him for existing. 

Dave is perfect, though. He smiles so _easily,_ so politely; he doesn't even sound like he's weirded out when he simply asks, "May I help you?"

Vanya orders drinks for them both before Klaus can even think of fucking the timeline up.

(Who needs to know that Dave writes his number on Klaus' drink?)

*

Five jumps his shit as soon as he sees the phone number on the shitty little paper cup. A quick kick to the back of one of his knees has him dropping to the floor, and Five holds his chin between his left thumb and index finger to force him into holding eye contact while he says, "Under no circumstances, what-so-fucking- _ever,_ are you to call that phone number. I don't care if he's the second coming of _Christ_ — leave him _alone._ I'm tired of fixing all of these timeline fuck-ups."

Five also definitely does not need to know if Klaus finds his way to a pay phone, fist full of quarters in his pocket, to call Dave's phone number.

He knows that it's shit like  _ this  _ that jump-starts judgement day. It's always the tiniest, most inconsequential thing, and Klaus is, like,  _ fully _ aware that calling an alternate-timeline version of the love of his life from a payphone is a shitty fucking idea. 

He cradles the phone to his ear like it's Dave's face between his palms, feeling like he's traipsing through Dreamland. Talking to Dave in Dallas, explaining —  _ everything  _ really didn't do anyone any good, so when he gets asked why he called, he simply says, "It's not everyday that mad-dogging a barista earns you a phone number."

Liquid gold drips from the phone in the form of a laugh.  _ "It's just — you looked so intense. I couldn't  _ not  _ give you my number." _


End file.
